List of Kinetic Abilities
This is a list of abilities that are controlled by the mind. Kinesis/kinetics, meaning motion. Hence Aerokinesis (Aero = Air) + (Kinesis = Motion) = (Moving Air) List of Powers *Aciukinesis...manipulate sharpness of objects *Aerokinesis...manipulate air *Aestatekinesis...manipulate Summer *Alcokinesis...manipulate alcohol. *Amokinesis...manipulate and control the emotion of love or desire *Argentokinesis...manipulate silver *Asterokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy *Astrakinesis...manipulate astral energy *Astronkinesis...manipulate and control the remnants of dead stars *Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather *Audiokinesis...manipulate and generate sound *Aurokinesis...manpulate and generate gold *Autumnuskinesis...manipulate Autumn *Avarikinesis...manipulate greed *Avikinesis...manipulate avian creatures *Antikinesis...manipulate and generate antimatter *Bibliokinesis...manipulate books *Biokinesis...manipulate bodies *Botanokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Carbokinesis...manipulate carbon *Caelestikinesis...manipulate celestial bodies *Caelumkinesis...manipulate the sky *Chromokinesis...manipulate colors *Chronokinesis...move time in any direction *Cibumkinesis...manipulate food *Cthonikinesis...manipulate Nether *Cukinesis...manipulate copper *Cogitokinesis...manipulate thought *Comakinesis...manipulate hair *Cryokinesis...manipulate and generate ice *Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystal *Datakinesis....manipulate data *Dendrokinesis...manipulate wood *Depictukinesis...manipulate art *Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin *Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity *Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe *Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism *Ergokinesis...manipulate and generate energy *Essokinesis...manipulate reality *Etherkinesis...manipulate Aether *Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal *Ferrikinesis...manipulate iron *Figurakinesis...manipulate shape *Filukinesis...manipulate thread *Florakinesis...manipulate flowers *Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy *Flyrokinesis...manipulate and generate force fields *Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow *Fungokinesis...manipulate and generate fungi *Genekinesis...manipulate DNA *Geokinesis...manipulate the earth *Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes *Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms *Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar *Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity *Haemokinesis...manipulate blood *Hakai-Ergokinesis...manipulate destructive energy *Halokinesis...manipulate salt *Hallucikinesis..manipulate illusions *Heliokinesis...manipulate solar energy *Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass *Hydrokinesis...manipulate and generate water *Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor *Hypnokinesis...control and manipulate the sleep functions of oneself and in others *Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma *Iokinesis ...manipulate ions *Inclinkinesis...manipulate body shape *Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy *Koniokinesis.... manipulate dust *Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose *Leakinesis...manpulate lead *Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood *Lipokinesis...manipulate your fat *Logikinesis...manipulate logic *Lunarkinesis...manipulate lunar energy *Marrionetakinesis...manipulate puppets * Materiokinesis...manipulate matter *Mathekinesis...manipulate math *Mégethoskinesis..manipulate size *Melanokinesis...manipulate ink *Mentokinesis...manipulate the functions of the mind *Metallokinesis...manipulate metals *Mitokinesis...manipulate the life process of mitosis *Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories *Molekinesis... manipulate molecules *Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism *Mycokinesis...manipulate and generate molds *Myokinesis...manipulate muscles *Mystokinesis...manipulate magic *Nanokinesis ...manipulate nanites *Naturakinesis...manipulate nature *Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead *Nega-Ergokinesis...manipulate dark energy *Negikinesis...manipulate negativity forces *Nemakinesis...manipulate cloth and thread *Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts *Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness *Nitrokinesis...explode and recover afterwards *Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure *Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves *Nosokinesis...manipulate disease *Nucleokinesis ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. *Odikinesis...manipulate hatred *Oleokinesis...manipulate oil *Omnikinesis...posses every kinetic ability *Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams *Onychokinesis...manipulate your nails *Opinokinesis...manipulate senses *Osteokinesis...manipulate bones *Oxikinesis...manipulate oxygen *Paleokinesis...make living organisms older *Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands *Palynokinesis...manipulate pollen *Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper *Pathokinesis... manipulate emotions *Patho-Ergokinesis...manipulate emotional energy *Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones *Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs * Phobikinesis...manipulate fears *Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light *Phyllokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Physikinesis...manipulate the laws of physics *Phytokinesis...manipulate and generate leaves *Picnokinesis...manipulate density *Posikinesis...manipulate positive forces *Potentikinesis...manpulate superpowers *Pulsakinesis ...manipulate all types of pulses *Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire *Quintekinesis...manipulate life force *Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy *Quantakinesis... manipulate quantity *Radiokinesis...manipulate and generate radiation *Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors *Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger *Scientiakinesis...manipulate knowledge *Scientikinesis...manipulate the physical laws *Seismokinesis...manipulate and generate vibration *Sentiantkinesis...control sentience *Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time *Spatiokinesis...manipulate space *Stannokinesis...manipulate tin *Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat *Sunakinesis...manipulate and generate sand particles *Subatokinesis...manipulate subatomic particles *Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid *Symphokinesis... manipulate music *Technokinesis...manipulate technology *Tectokinesis ...manipulate tectonic plates *Telekinesis...move objects with your mind *Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash *Terrakinesis...manipulate the land *Thanatokinesis...manipulate death force *Thermokinesis...manipulate and generate heat *Thiriokinesis...manipulate animals *Tribokinesis...control and manipulate friction *Toxikinesis...manipulate and generate poison and toxins *Tychokinesis...manipulate probability *Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke *Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness *Unikinesis...manipulate the universe *Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas *Vitakinesis...manipulate health *Vitrikinesis....manipulate mirrors *Vita-Mortokinesis...manipulate both life and death Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lists